Tú, mi eternidad
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: "Ahora ya no sé si soy yo sin ti, o no eres tú sin mí." One-shot, el rating está por razones. Hay lemon/smut, así que si no le gusta, no lea.


**A/N: La cita de la descripción viene de "Bésame si me equivoco" de Celia Otos.**

* * *

Tomó esa mano delgada que al mero contacto se tensó, pero solo por un momento. Notó como mantenía su mirada dirigida hacia abajo; hacia el intercambio. Le dio un apretón para llamar su atención, y luego de dar un casi imperceptible salto, levantó la vista.

"¿Vamos?" Dijo, una sonrisa cálida acompañando las palabras.

Los ojos púrpura vacilaron hacia los lados, y a pesar de eso, asintió. Era suficiente.

Eran cosas que sabía eran producto de muchos años de una vida pesada, angustiosa. Una que a veces pensaba nunca podría quitarle de los hombros.

Pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, ¿no?

"¿Madoka?"

Esa voz la sacó del hilo de pensamiento, y respondió con una mueca. "¡Lo siento! Sabes que soy un poco despistada." Acabó la frase con una risa leve, y se volteó hacia el camino que tenían delante.

Caminaron, y aunque no lo veía, sentía un par de ojos clavados en su espalda. Entrelazó sus dedos, sonriendo para sí misma cuando notó que Homura no se había tensado esta vez.

"¿…De verdad esto es lo que quieres, Madoka?"

"¡Mhmhm! Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas, Homura-chan." Hubo silencio por un momento mientras Madoka masticaba la posibilidad, "¿será que eres tú la que no quiere?"

Homura apretó con fuerza sus manos, voz temblorosa, "c-claro que no. Iré donde vayas, Madoka."

Parte de ella agradecía estar guiando el camino para que Homura no se diera cuenta del sonrojo que sentía subir de a poco, pero otra parte detestaba el hecho de que ya era común que Homura estuviera detrás.

Y sabía muy bien que no era buena señal, pero no pensaría en ello. No ahora, al menos.

Siguieron su andar en un agradable silencio. Como percibiendo su pensar, Homura cerró la distancia y se situó junto a Madoka, iluminándole el rostro de inmediato.

"¿Es tan malo, uhm?"

Apartó la mirada, "n-no…"

"Entonces relájate, ¿sí? Es contigo con quien quiero estar, Homura-chan."

"P-Pero…"

"¡Nada!"

El ligero rosa instalado en las mejillas de Homura le dijo que no replicaría más, y que quizás, solo quizás… Esta vez lo creería.

El parque estaba bastante poblado; niños, familias, parejas… Pero era lo suficientemente amplio como para que cualquiera pudiera gozar de privacidad. Era la mejor época, estaba todo idílicamente colorido por la diversidad de flores que habían florecido hace pocos días. El sol brillaba con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para ser molesto. Pasaron por un puesto de helados, y antes de que Madoka pudiera sugerir nada, Homura ya estaba pagando el par de conos. Entrecerró los ojos, contenta al ver que Homura no vaciló para nada al elegir su sabor favorito: fresa. Se lo entregó, tímida sonrisa al hacerlo. Madoka lo tomó, y de inmediato volvió a entrelazar sus manos libres. "Muchas gracias, Homura-chan."

Homura no respondió, solo presionó su mano de vuelta mientras reanudaban la marcha. Madoka miraba por la orilla del ojo como Homura daba leves lamidas a su helado de chocolate, y una pequeña mueca fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba atesorar cada momento en que viera la más mínima alegría en ese rostro que estaba aún demasiado acostumbrado a la no expresión.

"¿Madoka?"

Un par de ojos púrpura la miraban directo, y saltó al ser atrapada de esa forma, "a-ah… No sabía que te gustaba el chocolate, Homura-chan."

Se encogió de hombros, "sí, pero no especialmente." Al ver como Madoka seguía mirando y tampoco seguía caminando, acercó su brazo para ofrecerle, "¿querías probarlo? O quizás ya no te gusta el de fresa… Puedo cambiártelo si es así…"

Madoka negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, "¡n-nada de eso! Me encanta el de fresa, tranquila."

"¿…Entonces?"

Demasiado avergonzada como para decirle la verdad, acabó riendo nerviosa, "u-uhm, sí… Me gustaría probarlo, si no te molesta."

Homura parpadeó, "claro que no me molesta, adelante."

No sabía por qué le avergonzaba tanto, pero sintió su rostro arder en el momento que tomó del helado de chocolate. "¡Está muy bueno!"

Mentía, sabía perfectamente por qué. Echó un vistazo rápido a los restos de chocolate en los labios de Homura, y para cuando iba a reanudar la marcha, un dedo fue a rozar su nariz. Madoka parpadeó, pero entendió cuando vio el marrón que manchaba la piel blanquecina de Homura. "Te quedó un poco por ahí, Madoka."

Observó casi en cámara lenta como lo acercaba a su boca y el chocolate desaparecía. Homura estiró los labios en una línea cuando se percató de que Madoka seguía pasmada, lenta, e hizo un esfuerzo por seguir el rumbo del par de ojos rosa. Cuando entendió que el objetivo parecía ser su boca, apartó la mirada. "S-Sigamos, llevamos mucho detenidas."

Y por primera vez, Homura dirigió el camino aunque no tenía idea a dónde iban.

* * *

"¿…Madoka?"

Madoka giró el rostro para mirarla, mechones desordenados por la posición. "¿Mhm?"

"Pudimos ir a cualquier otro lugar, ¿por qué aquí…?"

Tragó pesado, debatiéndose mentalmente si ser totalmente honesta o no, pero la mirada intensa de Homura acabó decidiendo por ella. Dio una sonrisa avergonzada, y luego rió levemente, "uhm, sabes… S-Siempre quise haber podido compartir algo así contigo, una…" Sus ojos vacilaron hacia abajo, la palabra dando vueltas en su lengua, "…Una cita, normal, como todas las que pudimos tener, las que aún podemos, Homura-chan…"

El sonrojo fue inmediato y evidente en ambas, todavía más en Homura por lo pálido de su rostro. "L-Lo siento-Madoka, es-"

"No te atrevas a decirlo." Un dedo fue a interrumpir sus disculpas, y quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y Madoka no lo apartaba.

La duda en su expresión fue lo que hizo que lo retirara, y en su lugar la mano completa fue a acariciar su mejilla. Homura amplió los ojos, demasiado consciente de como Madoka se acercaba de a poco.

Sintió el corazón golpetearle rápido en el pecho.

Se volteó también, sus dedos ordenando los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de Madoka, y los colocó tras su oreja. Tragó en ese mismo momento; los ojos rosa ahora podían clavarse en ella con libertad, y se vio incapaz de romper el contacto.

"¿Homura-chan?" Voz suave, un susurro.

"¿…Madoka?"

La mirada vaciló por un momento, solo para volver a encontrar púrpura. La posición no era la ideal; estar recostadas sobre la hierba hacía un poco más difícil el acercarse, pero ya había logrado cerrar la mayor parte de la distancia. Ninguna habló; Homura solo fue capaz de tensarse por la cercanía, la atmósfera, y el calor que sentía subir en sí misma. Las caricias de Madoka se detuvieron, y sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo cuando se inclinó, la punta de sus narices rozándose.

"¿Te importa si…?"

Sintió su voz temblar cuando, para su sorpresa, Homura se inclinaba también. Su aliento alcanzaba sus labios, y comenzó a impacientarse.

Homura, por su lado, se encontró demasiado inmersa en el momento como para darse cuenta de que ella misma había tomado la iniciativa. Ojos entrecerrados, pero nunca quebrando el encuentro, Madoka movió la mano hasta su nuca, atrayéndola, y Homura, en un impulso de valentía, posó sus labios sobre los ajenos.

El contacto fue breve, ojos apenas abiertos para cuando se separaron, y Madoka sonrió para sí misma cuando volvió a recibir la calidez de Homura. Su mano libre fue a unirse a la otra, acercándola más aun, y las de Homura rodearon su cintura. Se atrevió a abrir los labios, y cuando Homura siguió el movimiento, cerró, siempre suave. Lo que fue una Homura imitando, pronto se convirtió en una creando.

Se sintió sonrojar al darse cuenta de lo rápido que estaban avanzando, y como percibiendo el pensamiento, Homura rompió el beso. El puchero fue inmediato, extrañando el tacto y el leve gusto a chocolate que aun yacía en la boca de Homura.

"…Fresa."

"¿Eh?"

"…Madoka sabe, y… Huele a fresas."

No sabía cómo responder; evidentemente se había dado cuenta del aroma de su shampoo. Pero aunque le alegraba darse cuenta de lo atenta que era en detalles como ese, le avergonzaba el hecho de que Homura podría decir ahora que era una fresa con piernas, y no podría culparla por ello. Le ofreció una sonrisa avergonzada, tímida, y descansó su frente contra la suya.

"¿…Madoka?"

"Shh. Déjame estar así un rato, Homura-chan."

* * *

"¿No crees que ya es suficiente, Madoka?"

"¿…A qué te refieres?"

Homura hizo brillar la gema púrpura que colgaba de su oreja, deshaciendo uno de los tantos escenarios por los que habían pasado en los últimos días. Los alrededores comenzaron a temblar y hacerse transparentes, dejándolas a ambas en una habitación completamente blanca, sin nada en ella.

Madoka suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos. No quería abrirlos, no quería enfrentar este momento.

¿Era todo tan difícil de entender?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… Terca?

"¿Madoka?"

Apretó los puños, y sacudió la cabeza mientras las hebras de cabello crecían con cada movimiento. Sintió una simple brisa recorrer su cuerpo, y su vestido se instaló en donde antes la vestían ropas comunes, mundanas. Recordó de golpe lo incómodas que eran esas botas en comparación a las converse que usaba hace pocos segundos, aunque no eran muchas las veces que sentía la incomodidad, la mayor parte del tiempo flotando.

Tela suave recorrió su rostro y se acomodó contra ella, disfrutando el tacto. Aunque no quería, sabía que la persona frente suyo esperaba, y que la paciencia –al menos últimamente- no era algo que la caracterizara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y siguió el camino oscuro del guante que cubría la mano de Homura, y luego a sus ojos.

…Sus ojos que ya no eran del púrpura al que estaba acostumbrada.

"El dorado tampoco es un color muy común que digamos, Madoka."

Se sonrojó de golpe; no saber los límites de los poderes de Homura podía ser muy frustrante. Creía que serían una copia de los suyos, o sino solo una variante de los mismos.

Ella ladeó el rostro, "no tienen por qué serlo. Ya recuperaste todo lo que tomé de ti; lo demás… Lo demás no hay forma de que surgiera de ti. Quizás existen comunes, pero una parte muy mínima, si mi intuición no falla…"

"…Agradecería que dejaras mis pensamientos en paz, al menos por un momento, Homura-chan."

Quitó la mano, y la dejó caer al costado. No respondió, solo se dio media vuelta y materializó una silla sencilla. Pero mientras caminaba hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente la había hecho igual a aquellas que…

Gruñó, molesta con su estupidez.

"Curioso, Homura-chan."

Madoka pasó por su lado, rápidamente materializando la pareja de aquella silla blanca y tomando asiento en ella. Se volteó apenas, un ojo dorado expectante.

Apretó la mandíbula y se sentó de mala gana junto a Madoka.

"Considerando que dijiste que lo dejara…"

"Y no lo retiro." Dijo, voz firme, un deje de amargura al final de la oración.

Madoka sintió el ardor burbujear en su pecho, pero lo apagó al instante. Una ventaja de su estado actual era tener muy buen control en emociones como esa. Después de todo, era la representante de la esperanza, y su rol se basaba en tomar la desesperación de todos los demás, manteniéndose completamente limpia.

…Pero eso, había descubierto, no seguía estrictamente la regla en los últimos días.

Con Homura, todo se le había hecho un torbellino. De hecho, estaba feliz de que todo ese acto que llevaba montando durante este tiempo no la hubiese destruido antes de recuperar sus poderes.

El zapato negro daba golpes continuos sobre el suelo, impaciente. Homura estaba cruzada de brazos, su cabeza ladeada, enfrentando a la nada, con esa expresión que tanto le irritaba. O más bien, esa _falta_ de expresión.

"Dime, ¿por qué? Sé que eras feliz, Homura-chan, ¡sé que lo eras!"

Los hombros de Homura se tensaron visiblemente, pero no hizo amago de voltearse. "¿Tú eras feliz, Madoka?"

"¿…Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?"

"Te lo pregunto, tú tocaste el tema."

"Lo soy aun, Homura-chan. Podemos seguir siéndolo, no entiendo por qué insistes en rechazarlo, en _rechazarme_. Sé que me quieres, lo emanas siempre que estamos juntas, lo emanas ahora, aunque hagas lo posible por enmascararlo."

"Eres tú la que no entiende nada, Madoka." Esta vez, el rostro de Homura la enfrentó directamente, provocando que diera un salto imperceptible en el lugar por la intensidad con que lo hizo. "Aun siendo la portadora de esperanza, parece que no entiendes de qué va el amor en realidad." Chasqueó los dedos, la imagen de una crucifixión apareció junto a ellas. "Imagino que conocerás esta historia, ¿no? La cultura cristiana es mundialmente conocida, la profeses o no."

Madoka entornó los ojos, intuyendo de qué iba todo eso, "claro que la conozco. Elabora."

"Pienso que se explica por sí solo, pero está bien. No comparto la creencia, pero es la mejor analogía en la que puedo pensar por ahora." La proyección cambió, sus familiares lanzando tomates hacia el cuerpo que colgaba inerte. "No me comparo con Jesús, en absoluto. Tampoco me veo como un sacrificio, eso sería hipocresía a estas alturas."

Sus cejas se fruncieron, claramente irritada por el flujo de la conversación. Empujó nuevamente las emociones, pero el fruncir se mantuvo ahí.

"En fin, al grano. Dime, cuando das un regalo en el que te esmeraste mucho, ¿qué esperas que ocurra?"

"…Que le guste, y verlo sonreír, por supuesto."

"Mhmhm, ¿y si no lo hace?"

Parpadeó. "¿…Me sentiría mal?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque luego de esforzarme así, que sea para nada…"

"Y ese es mi punto. El amor es desinteresado, Madoka, en toda su expresión. Aunque pienses que esperar una sonrisa es lógico y que no guarda interés personal, te equivocas. Porque aun si se trata de una mínima parte de ti, esperas gratitud por provocar esa sonrisa. Das algo, para recibir algo, a fin de cuentas."

"Estás siendo inconsistente, Homura-chan. Tú eres quien insiste en que sea egoísta alguna vez, ¿y me dices esto ahora?"

"No te estoy regañando, Madoka. Solo respondo tu pregunta, como querías. Ahora, no lo aplico a ti. El amor es mi materia, después de todo." Cruzó las piernas, y formó una mueca que se amplió lentamente, "siguiendo con tu duda, te lo diré. Yo no espero nada de ti a cambio de tu felicidad. No espero que sientas nada por mí, ni siquiera que sepas que fui yo la que lo hizo posible."

"¿…Por qué siempre eres así?" Madoka se puso de pie, su cabello ocultando su rostro por la posición. "Si te jactas de saber qué es lo mejor para mí, deberías saber que no puedo ser feliz sin ti."

"Entiendo que estabas bien cuando yo me dedicaba a eliminar demonios, y no estábamos juntas, ¿no?"

"¡Lo era!" Alzó el rostro y caminó hasta estar frente a Homura, quien dejó ambas piernas juntas una vez la alcanzó, "¿y sabes por qué? Te lo explicaré, a ver si alguna vez crees en lo que te digo y no solo en lo que tu mente quiere escuchar." La mueca de Homura desapareció, pero no dijo nada. Solo levantó la vista, ojos rojizos clavados en los molestos de la diosa. "Lo era, porque aunque lo dudes, siempre te observé. Me gustaba ver como dabas lo mejor de ti, me gustaba saber que llegaría el día en que te llevaría conmigo, y no nos separaríamos más. Y sería paciente, esperaría lo que fuera necesario hasta entonces. Es por eso que cuando Kyubey quiso arrebatarnos eso, no dudé en interferir, aun considerando el riesgo de ello." Se detuvo, ordenando sus ideas, apagando el llanto que se avecinaba, "no quería perderte," llevó ambas manos a tomar las mejillas de Homura, inclinándose hacia abajo, "no _quiero_ perderte."

Apartó la mirada, "…Estás perdiendo tiempo, eres consciente de eso, ¿no?"

"Lo sé. Pero con algo de esfuerzo, puedo compensarlo." Apretó los labios, insegura de si debería proseguir con el impulso que acababa de instalarse en ella. "No desvíes el tema. Yo te quiero, Homura-chan. Más que a nadie, y sé que no querré a nadie más así."

"Madoka…"

"Homura-chan." Bajó lentamente para sentarse en su regazo, brazos firmes alrededor de sus hombros, masajeando las zonas más tensas. "Si tanto quieres verme feliz… Compláceme, y quédate conmigo." Dijo, rostro ladeado contra el ajeno, suave contra su oreja.

Homura sintió las cosquillas al contacto, pero no de las que dan risa. Giró, buscando sus ojos, pero la cercanía acabó en labios entrelazados, ninguna planeándolo.

Madoka acarició su cuello, la tela del collar estorbándole. Homura notó su objetivo, y fue a detenerla, agarrando suavemente su mano y rompiendo el beso. Madoka la miró sin entender, y negó con la cabeza. "No hagas esto, Madoka."

"¿Por qué…?"

"Mientras más lo profundicemos, será más difícil dejarlo."

Madoka no pudo retener las lágrimas esta vez, pero eran por la frustración más que por tristeza. "Una última vez, entonces."

"¿E-Eh?"

Se limpió las lágrimas con uno de sus guantes, "compláceme eso, y dejaré la discusión, Homura-chan."

A Homura se le apretó el estómago.

Le costaba muchísimo creer en lo que acababa de escuchar, y aunque había sido ella quien insistía constantemente en acabarlo, hacerlo realidad era algo completamente distinto. Se relamió los labios, nerviosa y sin saber qué responder por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero Madoka decidió en su lugar.

Manos que temblaban buscaron aferrarse a su espalda, y estaba segura de que si no llevaran los guantes, la piel estaría marcada con rasguños. Sentía la ansiedad y desesperación de Madoka en cada movimiento, en cada fibra, y se vio contagiada poco a poco por lo mismo. Labios apegados, intranquilos, haciendo lo imposible por encontrar algo que no había forma de hallar. Las lágrimas de Homura se unieron a las de Madoka, y llevó ambos brazos a rodear su cintura, a apegarla a la propia.

Madoka siempre buscaba más, y apretó las piernas contra sus costados para hacer más firme la cercanía. Rompieron el beso, ojos llorosos viéndose directo, y ambas entendieron, ambas concedieron.

Una mano de Homura subió todo el camino hasta la parte media de la espalda y se inclinó hacia abajo, lo suficiente para que su boca se hundiera en el diamante que su vestido dejaba desnudo. Empezó con besos suaves, Madoka cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en cada sensación. Homura no tardó en impacientarse, y sin aviso, arrancó con fuerza la tela que estorbaba, dejando el pecho de Madoka totalmente expuesto.

"¡H-Homura-chan! Eso fue innecesario… Pudiste pedirme que… Uhm, ya sabes…"

Se encogió de hombros, "ya está hecho."

Hizo desaparecer sus guantes oscuros, y volvió a su tarea. Se quedó mirando la piel, y como el pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Madoka la interrumpió; abrazó su cabeza, apegándola a la zona inmediatamente.

Toda la eterna paciencia de Madoka desaparecía en momentos así, pero ahora en particular no le molestaba en absoluto. Concedió, y plantó un camino de besos alrededor de la zona rosa, tentando, sin tocarla. Vio, triunfal, como se erizaba por la mera expectación y pasó rozando apenas con la punta de su lengua.

El escalofrío en Madoka fue inmediato, y hubo otra presión en su cabeza, más impaciencia. Lo lamió de arriba hacia abajo, y de a poco aumentó la velocidad del movimiento. Escuchó un suspiro, y fue la señal que esperaba para presionar los labios alrededor, dientes apretando apenas, y la mano que yacía en su cintura había subido lentamente por todo el torso hasta alcanzar el par ignorado. Giró la palma alrededor, acariciando, masajeando. Su boca aumentó el ritmo al succionar, enterrar el rostro y sacudir la cabeza hacia los lados para que su nariz hiciera contacto también.

"Homura-chan…"

Por su lado, Madoka mantenía abrazada la cabeza de Homura con un solo brazo, y el otro impaciente acariciaba su nuca y las zonas circundantes de la espalda, a sabiendas de que era un punto sensible en la otra. Cumplió su objetivo aparentemente, porque las administraciones de Homura se intensificaron, provocando que su propia espalda se arqueara y mordiera su labio inferior para callar los gemidos.

Se apartó de su pecho y fue a encontrar sus labios, quienes la recibieron con ansia, con hambre.

Los dedos de Madoka se perdieron entre las hebras oscuras de Homura, y el beso aumentó de nivel, lenguas abrazándose, empujándose. Una mano bajó y volvió a la cintura, mientras la otra siguió la misma trayectoria, pero pasando de largo al muslo. Disfrutó la reducida cantidad de piel expuesta, interrumpida por tela rosa, accesorio de las botas que daba la impresión de que fueran extremadamente largas. Eso era más fácil de remover al menos, por lo que no tardó en bajarla hasta la rodilla.

Madoka se debatía mentalmente –dentro de lo posible en ese momento- si ayudarle y desaparecerlas, pero decidió que le gustaba cuando lo hacía por sí sola. Homura no la dejó distraerse, su boca siendo invadida en ese breve segundo. Apretó los ojos cuando sintió el siguiente movimiento; Homura dirigió ambas manos bajo su vestido y se aferraron en la cadera, no sin antes acariciar todo el camino y enterrar los dedos en ciertas zonas en particular.

La jaló hacia ella y separó levemente las piernas para que fuera más efectivo, y lo logró. Madoka siguió el plan, ajustando su cuerpo y dando más acceso. Homura subió una mano para situarla en la espalda baja y dar mejor soporte, mientras la otra atraía y alejaba. Ambas dejaron escapar los jadeos reprimidos, y fue Madoka quien lideró el vaivén, su cadera moviéndose sin necesidad del empuje de Homura. Sin embargó, no dejó la presión; la intensificaba. Sus caderas acompañaron el ritmo, Madoka abrazándose de sus hombros mientras escondía el rostro en la parte superior de su cuello, aliento agitado erizando la piel. Homura imitó la iniciativa, pero acabó besando la zona con intensidad, ninguna dejando de moverse.

Cuando el ritmo aumentó en velocidad y la voz de Madoka se volvió más aguda, materializó una cama frente a ellas, cansada de las limitaciones de la silla. Levantó a Madoka sin problemas, y ella abrazó su cintura con las piernas, negándose a abandonar el tacto.

Homura la situó con cuidado en medio de las sábanas blancas, sin separarse en ningún momento debido a la llave de la otra. Madoka presionó con las piernas, demandando, y Homura llevó una mano a apoyase sobre la cama, junto a su cara y la otra permaneció en uno de los muslos. Hincó las rodillas y levantó lo suficiente para impulsarse. Madoka separó más las piernas para darle espacio, y cerraron los labios en un beso profundo antes de que volvieran al vaivén que habían dejado en pausa. Homura empujaba y retiraba consecutivamente, Madoka siempre ansiando más, acercando con las piernas y llevando una mano hasta la cadera de Homura buscando atraerla.

Los gemidos morían entre los besos hasta que se hizo difícil respirar y Homura se acomodó junto a su cuello, mordiendo y besando la base, Madoka echando la cabeza hacia atrás para exponer más piel.

Boca libre, y los gemidos de Madoka escaparon de sus labios. Eran suaves, sonido mezclado con suspiros. Homura disfrutaba escuchándola; no lo diría, pero le encantaba ver a Madoka así de rendida. Así no le llevaba la contraria, solo se dejaba hacer.

…Y entonces recordó que aquella sería la última vez.

El pensamiento la hizo detenerse, Madoka ladeando el rostro para verla con la duda instalada en su rostro. Homura negó con la cabeza, le dio un beso suave y apartó el recuerdo lo más lejos posible. Solo mantuvo lo que aprovecharía, lo que quería plasmar, y Madoka tuvo que llevar una mano a tapar su boca por el fuerte gemido que iba a salir con Homura reanudando de golpe haciendo que el roce le hiciera sentir la cabeza ligera. Los siguientes fueron peores; cortos, preocupándose de presionar el punto más sensible. Acabó separando más las piernas, agradeciendo tener buena elasticidad, y se sintió un asco por querer más, incapaz de pedirlo directamente. Estuvo segura de que Homura hacía trampa de nuevo y leyó su mente porque enseguida aprovechó el generoso espacio para establecer un ritmo mucho más brusco que el anterior. Las manos se aferraron a su espalda, dedos enterrándose, luego subiendo hasta la nuca e inconscientemente acabó jalando cabello y bajando la parte superior del traje.

Entonces lo sintió. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo; la descarga de placer dejando su mente en blanco por unos segundos, las piernas débiles y el irresistible cosquilleo apoderándose de su zona baja. Homura lo notó y lentamente cesó el movimiento para buscar su boca.

Al primer contacto, Madoka reaccionó y correspondió suave mientras su respiración se calmaba. Sin embargo, Homura prosiguió al deshacerse del resto de la parte superior de su vestido, la cual Madoka había olvidado absolutamente en este rato.

"¿…Homura-chan?"

"¿Uhm?"

Acarició el costado de su mentón, ojos entrecerrados, "yo, ya…"

"Lo sé."

"¿Y por qué…?"

Ladeó la cabeza, viéndola como si hubiese dicho algo totalmente fuera de lugar. "No eres hombre, Madoka."

"…Estoy consciente de eso."

"Entonces deberías saber que tenemos ciertas ventajas, respecto a ellos…" Dijo, mueca apenas perceptible.

"¿A qu-?"

"Te enseñaré, no tiene gracia explicarlo."

"Esper-"

Homura introdujo un par de dedos a su boca, callándola exitosamente. Su mano libre continuó descubriendo piel, aliviada con el hecho de que al quitar la parte superior, el resto era cosa de deslizar nada más. Un tirón aquí, un tirón allá, y el traje fue descartado a un lado de la cama.

Madoka se sentía roja hasta las orejas, y era extraño; no era primera vez que Homura la veía desnuda, pero quizás era la forma en que esos ojos rojizos escaneaban su cuerpo ahora mismo lo que la tenía así de avergonzada. Y fue aun peor cuando sintió tacto contra su zona íntima, sorprendida por lo sensible que seguía.

"Mmm… De verdad lo tuviste, estás completamente empapada aquí abajo, Madoka."

"¡Hodmuda-tan!" Los dedos seguían en su boca, y le frustró muchísimo no poder liberarse, pero no por razones físicas, sino porque su cuerpo clamaba el tacto, clamaba que no torturara más si no iba a hacer nada al respecto.

El tacto desapareció al igual que los dedos, y ojos rosa fueron a buscar el motivo. Homura quitaba las últimas prendas que le quedaban; jalaba las botas con una sonrisa satisfactoria –le habían sido horriblemente molestas- y las lanzaba lejos. Siguió la trayectoria, segura de que tendría que generar un atuendo completamente nuevo, pero Homura trajo su atención de regreso al ser despojada de su última cobertura.

Iba a replicar cuando sintió el líquido tibio recorrerla. Ya no veía el rostro de Homura, solo su cabello desparramado entre sus piernas, y las ansias vinieron de golpe. Le enredó los dedos ahí, queriendo apegarla, pero Homura ya se ocupaba de ello.

Separó las piernas de Madoka para darle mejor acceso y pasó ambos brazos por debajo del muslo y rodearlos firmemente. Besó el borde de la entrepierna, allí donde comenzaba la extremidad, y se fue acercando lentamente a su objetivo. Para cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, cambió de lado para repetir la acción, Madoka intentando empujarla para que fuera al grano, ya sin poder aguantar la urgencia que la otra le había instalado. Homura concedió, y al contrario de la delicadeza y tentativa de hace un momento, atacó intenso de inmediato. Madoka se retorció, espalda arqueada y cadera levantada. La lengua fue directo hacia la entrada, introduciéndola apenas para estimular la zona que necesitaba que reaccionara. No tardó en hacerlo, lubricación rápida y los labios se abrieron como una flor para darle paso sin restricciones. En cuanto divisó aquella protuberancia fue a dar una lamida tentativa, y Madoka respondió con un gemido ahogado y un nuevo agitar de su cadera rogándole que siguiera. Homura no se hizo de rogar, y lo rodeó por completo, labios asegurándolo y lengua maniobrando a su alrededor. Succionaba, volvía a lamer, y las reacciones de Madoka le indicaron que no tardaría mucho más en colapsar. Pero no se lo permitiría aún, así que se apartó para repetir el proceso pero en toda su entrada. Su saliva, mezclada con los fluidos, tenían hecho un desastre la sábana, y en su defecto, toda la parte inferior de su rostro empapada también principalmente por el movimiento constante de Madoka. Luego de que directamente le jalara desesperadamente el cabello para que dejara la tortura, por fin volvió a su punto más sensible, lamiendo de arriba hacia abajo toda la zona sin cesar. Supo que iba por el camino correcto en cuanto Madoka comenzó a gemir ya sin control alguno y sus contracciones hacían muy difícil el mantenerse en el mismo lugar.

Las manos abandonaron el cabello de Homura, y en su lugar fueron a agarrarse con fuerza contra la tela. Si antes sintió la mente en blanco, ahora había perdido toda conexión con su cuerpo. El orgasmo se apoderó de cada fibra de su cuerpo, y cuando llegó al punto máximo, se dejó caer absolutamente rendida. El calor la abandonó, y lo volvió a encontrar placenteramente en sus labios. Apenas los sintió, los besó con intensidad, recién dándose cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañó, como si hace mucho tiempo no lo hubiese hecho.

"¿Estás satisfecha, Madoka?"

Abrió los ojos hasta la mitad, y la miró con una sonrisa cálida, "…Más que eso, para ser honesta."

"Uhm, ¿segura?"

"¿No es obvio?"

"¿Segura?" Dijo, esta vez con un tono juguetón que acabó haciendo que Madoka alzara una ceja, sin acabar de entender el por qué.

"¿…Homura-chan?"

Pero la respuesta llegó de golpe y Homura calló toda posible protesta besándola de nuevo.

Un par de dedos tocaron la superficie de su intimidad que aún se recuperaba, pero los recibió sin oponer resistencia. Los introdujo lento hasta lo más profundo que alcanzó, y Madoka llevó ambos brazos a rodear su espalda, uñas rasguñando leve por lo agotada que estaba. Le avergonzó como, luego de todo, su cuerpo reaccionaba a favor de Homura y buscaba seguir el movimiento de sus dedos que ya habían liberado todo el camino para penetrarla a gusto.

Respiró profundo cuando Homura rompió el beso para observarla mientras persistía. Su mirada le provocaba emociones mezcladas; por un lado, le intimidaba el sentirse tan expuesta. Por otro, le excitaba el identificar el deseo en ellos, y por detrás de todo, la adoración siempre presente. Le dolió el pecho al recordar que aunque sabía que para Homura significaba todo, desaparecería de su lado apenas tuviera oportunidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y Homura se detuvo de golpe. "¿M-Madoka? ¿Te hice daño?"

Madoka no dijo nada; sus lágrimas corrían libres y Homura la miraba desconcertada, temiendo haber desgarrado algo aunque había sido gentil durante todo el proceso. Los brazos de Madoka la empujaron hacia abajo, a que quedara recostada sobre ella. Su rostro quedó junto a la base de su cuello, las gotas alcanzándola.

"¿…Madoka?"

Un sollozo, y a pesar del fuerte agarre que la retenía, encontró la forma de poder verla a la cara nuevamente. "Madoka, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me excedí?"

"N-No tiene q-que ver c-con eso…"

"¿…Entonces?"

"T-Tengo-miedo d-de decírtelo."

"…"

Sollozó de nuevo, e hizo el mejor esfuerzo por aclarar su voz. "Me hace más feliz de lo que imaginas entregarme a ti, Homura-chan. E-El mero estar contigo es suficiente…" Y aquí pausó, parpadeando varias veces para intentar apagar el ardor de sus ojos, "…Y te irás."

La tensión fue inmediata, "…Oh."

Soltó el agarre para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y verla a los ojos, "¿qué haré sin ti, Homura-chan?"

Esperaba la misma respuesta tozuda de siempre, por eso el shock de lo siguiente fue tan potente. Homura rompió en llanto, aun peor que ella, y se desplomó sobre su cuerpo, temblando. Madoka se incorporó de inmediato, sentándolas, y la abrazó con fuerza. Sus lágrimas cayeron más rápido, el dolor por verla así más fuerte que el miedo anterior. Tragó pesado, esperando que con eso pudiera apagar la angustia, y acaricio con suavidad el cabello de la chica que se hacía pedazos en sus brazos.

"¿Homura-chan?"

Sin respuesta, y los temblores aumentaban.

"¿H-Homura-chan?"

Nada.

Su voz se quebró de nuevo, "¡…Homura-chan!"

Se separó para verla, y encontró sus ojos perdidos, vacíos.

…Y podía decir claramente que su corazón se rompió en ese momento.

Su cuerpo se unió a los temblores ajenos y se aferró en un intento desesperado por retenerla, por aprisionarla de ser posible.

El sueño la invadió, y el mundo comenzó a hacerse más ligero, más oscuro. Sabía, tenía claro que hace segundos lo que menos tenía era sueño, y luchó para evitar cerrar sus ojos pesados, temiendo que si se rendía lo arrepentiría eternamente.

Pero el hechizo fue más fuerte, y las luces se apagaron.

* * *

"¡Madoka!"

Una voz familiar.

"¡Ma-do- _ka_!"

Tenía sueño todavía, no quería levantarse.

"Grrr, ¡qué diosa más irresponsable!"

Le arrojaron un vaso de agua fría, y abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose. "N-No tenías que llegar a eso."

"Claro, si no anduvieras de vaga no tendría que hacerlo, sabes."

Enfocó la vista para darle forma a la mancha azul que tenía al frente. Ah, era Sayaka. Volvió a bostezar, y palpó varias veces sobre las sábanas, buscando algo.

"¿…Madoka?"

Siguió palpando, y al no encontrar, miró hacia los lados, pero lo único que había era su cama y Sayaka que la miraba con ambas cejas fruncidas. "D-Dónde está…"

"¿Dónde está qué?"

Se llevó ambas manos hasta la frente y cerró los ojos, intentando recordar. "No está, Sayaka-chan."

"¡¿El qué?!"

Divisó un diamante púrpura en su mente, y los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, como una película adelantándose. Sus ojos brillaron, y Sayaka calló su berrinche al verla al borde de las lágrimas, "O-Oy…"

"¡Se fue!"

Se largó a llorar por fin, y Sayaka la tomó por los hombros para sacudirla, "Madoka, hey, ¿de quién hablas? Tal vez pueda-"

"¡Homura-chan!"

Su rostro se ensombreció. "…La estudiante transferida."

Madoka alzó la vista de inmediato y tomó los brazos de su amiga, "¿la recuerdas?"

Hizo una mueca, "claro, aunque no me molestaría olvidarla."

Ignoró el comentario amargo, "¿dónde está?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"¡Sayaka-chan!"

"¡¿Qué?! No sé qué te pasa, ¡desapareció hace años!"

La sangre se le heló. "…Es broma, ¿no?"

Suspiró y la rodeó en un abrazo, "Madoka, eres mi mejor amiga. Me duele pasar por esta conversación de nuevo, me duele verte sufrir así por… Ella. Supérala, creí que ya empezabas a hacerlo…"

La apartó de golpe, su mente hecha un desastre.

No podía tener lagunas mentales; no le gustaba jactarse de sus poderes, pero podía ver todo el pasado cuando quisiera, no hacía sentido. "E-Esto no puede ser, no puede…"

"Madok-"

"¡No puede!"

"…Madoka."

Se detuvo de golpe, porque esta vez no fue la voz de Sayaka la que escuchó. Miró alrededor, pero solo estaban ellas dos.

"Madoka."

Cerró los ojos, la reconocía. Era ella, tenía que ser ella, pero no saber de dónde venía la desesperaba más aún.

Abrió los ojos, y todo su alrededor se hizo cada vez más borroso, lejano… Y esa voz más cercana.

"Madoka…"

Enfocó la imagen, y un manto de cabello negro yacía a su lado. Una mano la sacudía, y se giró rápidamente para encontrar al dueño.

"…Ma-"

Se lanzó a abrazarla, y besó repetidas veces su mejilla, su mentón, su boca… Detestaba que las lágrimas no la dejaran verla con claridad, pero sin necesidad de ello sabía que traía una expresión confundida.

"Estás aquí…"

Un par de brazos la rodearon, manos acariciando su espalda para confortarla. "Discúlpame, Madoka."

"…Homura-chan, ¿qué pasó…?"

Bajó la mirada, gesto poco común desde que se había vuelto demonio, "…Honestamente no estoy segura, pero tengo una idea. R-Recuerdo que perdí la consciencia, tú llorabas, creo que yo también… Es difuso. Entré en trance, supongo, como método de autodefensa… Y te arrastré en el."

"¿Trance?"

"Mhm. Por como te vi, y por como actúas ahora, puedo decir que sí. Seguro entraste en mi proyección de pensamientos, relacionados a lo último que hablamos, ¿te hace sentido?"

Recordó los sentimientos que la abrumaron, la incertidumbre, y asintió leve, "…Ahora que lo dices, bastante."

Se quedaron en silencio, y Madoka juntó sus frentes con suavidad. "No soy feliz de ese modo, Homura-chan."

"…No me iré."

Abrió los ojos como platos, y su boca cayó, dejándola semi-abierta.

Homura frunció ambas cejas y miró hacia los lados, incómoda con la reacción y sin saber cómo tomarla. "…Vale, si quieres, me voy."

" _No._ "

Pegó un salto, el cambio de tono anunciándole la llegada de la única Madoka que efectivamente la intimidaba. "P-Pero…"

" _ **NO.**_ "

Chilló sin quererlo, empujando para alejarse antes de que se pusiera peor. "M-M-Ma-"

" _No te dejaré ir nunca más, Homura-chan._ "

"¡¿…Madoka?! ¡D-Deja eso…!"

De alguna forma, había manejado ponerse encima de Homura y sus manos descartaban rápido y con cero sutileza su traje. "Te devolveré el favor, Homura-chan."

"N-No tiene que ser a-ahora…"

" _Ahora."_

"¿P-pensé que estarías f-feliz…?"

Y a pesar del tono, le ofreció una amplia sonrisa, aunque lejos de ser de las más amigables. "Oh, lo estoy. Pero te has portado mal, Homura-chan."

Homura tragó, y aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento para decirlo ni hacerlo, se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla y atraerla con ambos brazos rodeando su cuello. Madoka parpadeó, y tironeó hacia atrás para romper el beso, y lo logró, pero solo porque Homura aligeró el agarre.

"Homura-chan, no-"

"Te amo."

Las palabras murieron en su boca, y solo pudo ver fijamente a los ojos rojizos que la miraban tímidos, pero sin vacilar. Había sido un día larguísimo, y se sentía agotada de tanto llorar; aun así, el ardor fue instantáneo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó las lágrimas correr libres porque eran de felicidad, y no le importaba compartirlas.

"…Te amo, Madoka."

Entre tanto salto entre dimensiones, entre tantos sueños realistas, entre tantas líneas de tiempo… Escuchar esas palabras parecía otro de esos sueños, no el presente, no su realidad. Pero lo único que le aseguraba que sí, que estaban ambas ahí, juntas, eran esos ojos que la fulminaban, que escondían secreta y total adoración al mirarla. Homura le había profesado su amor de tantas formas en el último tiempo, y por fin le había dado el mejor regalo: que se quedaría a su lado, y que la amaba.

Quizás, incluso, tanto como la amaba ella misma.

La sonrisa fluyó, esta vez completamente cálida, feliz, y Homura estaba segura de que nunca vio una tanta sincera y abrumadora en Madoka. Ese mero gesto hizo que su mundo temblara, como tantísimas veces había pasado desde que esta chica de cabello brillante rosa había aparecido en su vida, iluminando todo a su paso.

"Te amo más, Homura-chan."

Se inclinó para juntar sus frentes, y restregó cariñosamente sus narices, risa inmediata en ambas. Se quedaron viendo así, ojos entornados, y ambas se acercaron a la vez para concretar el beso. Una mano fue a encontrar la de Homura, y los dedos se entrelazaron automáticamente. En ese preciso momento fue capaz de darse cuenta el cómo sus palmas se amoldaban perfectamente, y sonrió para sí misma mientras acariciaba la piel descubierta de su pareja.

El enojo quedó lejos, pero le devolvería el favor de todos modos. Solo que esta vez, lo harían bien, sin incertidumbre, con la tranquilidad de que gozaban con todo el tiempo del mundo, que podrían disfrutar de la otra por la completa eternidad.

* * *

 **A/N: Luego de mil añoooos volví a escribir smut y y siento que apestó cuando releía para editar. Tengo el consuelo de que es el primero y sigo quitándome el óxido, snif.**

 **Esto iba a ser azúcar de principio a fin, pero el angst es una droga y fui inevitable. No me odien, todo acabó bien y gay y arcoíris ;_;**

 **Saludos a quien se pase a leer, ¡cariños!**


End file.
